Snowball's Chance
by Sunburned-Stickperson
Summary: Officer Teodor Viscardi is less than happy when his Christmas time vacation is taken from him. He's even less happy when his fellow workers party with the assassins. However, the spirit of Christmas is quite infective.


**This is my first Multiplayer fic! Woo! XD**

**Anyway, thanks to ChunChan for catching my error with the Officer's weapon. I swear, honest to God, when I saw the wiki page, it said "rapier." I guess it must have changed. Or I read it wrong. Probably the second one. XD**

* * *

><p>Teodor roared when he heard the news, actually spooking the messenger. They must be crazy—exchanging gifts and drinks with each other on Christmas. They were enemies, not friends.<p>

"And just what do you suppose I tell the superiors, hm? I can't going walking up and say—"

He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. Throwing the door open, he nearly ripped out the Prowler's throat when he saw him with an arm around one of the assassins.

"Officer, you should come and join us. We were just about to start the gambling games."

"Have you no shame?" Teodor roared.

"Officer," the Il Lupo purred, moving closer with the assassin. "It is Christmas, yes? We should enjoy one another while we can."

The Officer snarled, tugging on his coat and pushing passed him. "I am going out. Do not come find me until you are ready to work."

He stormed into the streets, walking quickly to absolutely nowhere. He wanted to pull out his rapier and stab the nearest citizen. Everyone seemed to be in such a great mood. Spirits and drinks were plentiful, and Teodor hated it. He plopped on the bench, hunching over and scowling at the soft, white flakes on his boots. He got a sick sort of satisfaction in knowing the ones beneath his boots were hopelessly smashed and ruined—soiled with the dirt in his soles.

He had not had his vacation taken away to supervise the unsupervisable. He covered his face with his hands. He wanted to see his wife again, to kiss her soundly and run his hand over her large belly. She must have been larger. He sighed, all his anger turning into grief.

He had been promised the week before the nine-month mark until a week after she gave birth to go visit his wife in exchange for his Christmas. He worked hard for every florin of his pay, and he hadn't taken a vacation in six months. He had been looking forward to seeing his wife and holding her tonight after giving her the beautiful silver necklace he had bought her. Teodor pulled the small box out of his tunic, opening it to gaze at the silver chain. It had a single charm on it, a pearl, and he felt himself die inside a little—now he would have to wait almost three full months before he could see his wife again. The baby would be their first, and he wouldn't get to see any of the pregnancy.

"What on earth are you doing out here, Teodor?"

Teodor looked up miserably, closing the box and tucking it back into his tunic. "Brother Ristoro. Why are you not at a party?"

The older man sat beside him, leaning back and watching the snow fall. "I was on my way to one, but it appears that you are in need of company more than the hosts."

Teodor scoffed. "It is a kind gesture, but I do not want any company other than my wife."

The priest nodded. "I remember hearing that. You are the only one with family, are you not?"

Teodor shook his head, staring at the ground again. "No, I am the only one with family not nearby. Gaspar and Charles have family near here."

"Why have you not moved them to the castle, where they are safe?"

"We cannot afford it yet. That is why I took this job the moment it was offered to me."

"Money is a cruel governing factor."

Teodor sighed in agreement.

"Surely the superiors would move them—"

"No, I have all ready asked. I will have to move them myself and take the days off. Less pay will do us no good. Once they get here, everything will be provided, but there is nothing I can do but save up until then."

"Perhaps you should treat yourself to a drink," Ristoro said.

Teodor felt a smile threaten to emerge as he chuckled drily. "Ah, I have all ready blown the extra savings on a Christmas present for my wife. I purchased a pearl necklace for her from the Chinese vendors."

The priest shook his head. "Perhaps you are the best man among us, Teodor."

"'Desperate' does not mean 'best.' I kill to ensure my wife's and child's lives."

Ristoro frowned. "Careful, or I may think you are an assassin with those words. You are beginning to sound as if you have a noble cause, and you know how bad my paranoia is."

Teodor laughed quietly, leaning back against the building and looking at the priest. It was amazing how much Christmas changed people.

"You seem so different from usual," Teodor remarked.

"Ah, perhaps I have been poisoned by the wicked spirit of Christmas." The priest frowned. "Perhaps I should pray for penance in case I die of it."

Their eyes met briefly before they both started laughing quietly. Leave it to the priest to make him smile.

"Actually, I was curious as to what you were doing. No good having the Officer creeping around behind the others' backs while they are out partying, but I see I needn't have worried."

Teodor sighed, watching the snow fall. "No. No… You shouldn't have."

They were silent for a few more minutes, their heads covered by the side of the building as they watched the snow fall. Ristoro rose soon after.

"Come, I am going to die of pneumonia from my lack of hair—and that would give my enemies only reason to celebrate. Let us return to the church and break into the wine."

Teodor shook his head, rising. "The sacramental wine?"

"And so, I know it's not poisoned."

Teodor fell in step beside the priest. "Brother Ristoro, while I am angry you lifted me from my foul mood, thank you for doing so."

"There is no man like a corrupt man of God to do the trick. I have heard that Lia has smuggled in gifts for everyone. You'd best be on your guard."

"Right. Knowing her, it is probably a man-eating tiger cub."

"Or a syringe full of some slow-killing foreign poison."

"Or a knife through the throat."

Ristoro nodded. "It could, indeed, be any of those things."

He sighed, glancing over his shoulder when he heard something behind him. Ristoro stepped closer and lowered his voice. "So we are being followed?"

Teodor frowned looping his thumbs in his belt to be closer to his epieu. "It appears so."

The priest hummed, his eyes glittering dangerously. For once, he felt safe in the mad brother's presence.

"Well," he began, "I am glad you are accompanying me to the cathedral, Teodor."

Teodor raised an eyebrow: he had played this game before. "It is no problem. I am sure the cellars will be empty with all of the people gone home for the holy holiday."

The priest nodded at him, his expression serious. "At least the others have gone off. Only the Lord knows what those heathens are up to."

"Anything but their work," Teodor spat. "They are at the peak of their laziness tonight. Thankfully, you are still on high alert."

"Men like you and I earn our pay, Officer. You have a family to provide for, and I have my skin to watch out for."

He saw a shadow move along the roofs from the corner of his eye. "And you're sure the cathedral will be empty?"

"Positively."

He watched the figure jump from the rooftops and land several meters off. On instinct, he drew his epieu, and he could hear Ristoro getting his blade out. The figure walked toward them slowly. It was an assassin, judging by the garb, and the hood blocked the eyes from their sight.

"Show yourself, assassin!" Teodor barked in a commanding tone.

There was a deep laugh, and the man raised his hands, drawing back his hood. They both froze.

"Why are you two alone tonight?" he said, walking toward him with his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Should you not be at a party?"

"We could ask the same as you, assassin," Ristoro spit. "Come no closer."

Ezio stopped in his tracks. "Perhaps that was not my smartest question. Either way, I have been told to find you and offer to let you join us at our party. Most of your companions are all ready there."

Teodor scowled. "Don't remind me."

"It is at one of our older hideouts. Come. There is wine and good food."

They both stared at him as if he were an idiot.

"How do we know we can trust you, assassin?" Ristoro asked. "How do we know that you have not employed a deadly dosage of a long lasting poison into the wine?"

Teodor straightened, his blade still drawn. Ezio chuckled. "I have heard of you. What good would it do us to kill on Christmas? Besides, I heard your conversation about missing your family. I understand how it feels."

"Christmas is the perfect time for murder, assassin," Ristoro snapped, and he stepped back when the assassin stepped forward.

Teodor held his ground, raising his epieu. "No one would expect it."

Ezio shook his head slowly. "Your paranoia is astounding. I think you will regret it if you do not come: your Marquis and my mercenaries are in the middle of a lying contest. Their stories are ludicrous, and you are missing some great yarns. The wine is free; the food is good, and there is gaiety. Surely you do not want to miss it. Follow me."

The assassin turned around and walked off a few paces, slowly, and Teodor watched him for a bit before turning to Ristoro. "Do you think we should?"

"No—"

"If we do not drink and remain on high alert, just think: we will have one of the hideouts. Which means…"

A crooked smile appeared on Ristoro's lips. "A pay bonus for us."

Teodor smirked. "Exactly, Brother Ristoro."

The priest wrapped an arm around the officer's shoulders, and they started walking after the shadowy figure in the distance. "Merry Christmas, indeed, Officer."

Teodor scoffed, feeling the weight of the box in his tunic. All he wanted was tonight to be over, so he could get reprimanded for not keeping track of his men and spend the next few days (weeks) wishing he could see his wife again. The assassin led them to an old building, speaking the password and arguing with the man at the door briefly before it swung open.

The two were met with a loud, warm room, and plenty of bodies laughing and telling tales inside. A large fire roared at the opposite end, and Teodor could see the Marquis with his chest puffed out facing off with a large mercenary, and they were each spinning a tale about their latest kill. Teodor didn't remember Charles' story quite the way he was telling it. The Prowler was surrounded by the apprentices, and they were showing off tips and tricks to each other. Il Lupo looked right at home next to a man in a tan cloak, and Teodor shivered at his lavender eyes shining from underneath it. The Knight and the Courtesan were laughing with another group of assassin novices. Everyone had the faint tinge of drunken revelry dusting their cheeks.

As they passed to a more secluded room, Teodor saw the Doctor and the Engineer engaged in a deep discussion with a man with blonde hair and a red beret. They were pouring over something on the table in front of them. They each nodded to Teodor as he passed, and he nodded back. At least they looked sober. The assassin led them to a small office just off to the side, the door open to the madness. A small fire crackled in the hearth, and Teodor sat in one of the chairs after pressing down on the cushions for any needles. After he sat, he noticed the assassin's raised eyebrow.

"What was that for?"

He settled back into the chair, exchanging a glance with Ristoro when one of the apprentices brought in food and drink. It looked good enough.

"Poison. Usurpers will do whatever it takes to kill their target."

Teodor scowled. "And Malfatto taught us the hard way to always check our seats."

Ristoro frowned. "Yes, I remember that. It may have just been water, but we learned our lessons well."

The assassin had taken a seat behind the desk, and they had angled their chairs to view out the door as well as keep an eye on the assassin between them.

Ezio laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

He offered out a goblet of wine, and Teodor and Ristoro raised a hand in passing. Ezio smirked and tipped each of the cups back, taking a swig before offering them out again.

"There, if you are to be poisoned, I will be poisoned with you."

Teodor quirked an eyebrow before hesitantly taking the goblet and taking a sip. The wine was good.

"Surely you are not using all of your good wine on those idiots out there," Teodor muttered, and Ezio laughed.

"No, certainly not. I have switched them out to the terrible wine. They will not know the difference with their carrying on."

Teodor nodded, taking another small sip from the goblet. By the time he had the first cup, he was much more relaxed, and even Brother Ristoro had been drawn off to talk to some of the curious apprentices. He was eating lightly from the tray of food that had been brought in, and the assassin moved to Ristoro's seat. They were watching the gaiety in silence, and Teodor found it almost comforting, until he remembered that he could be with his wife, and he sighed.

"What bothers you? Your wife, again?"

Teodor nodded once, taking out the small box to look at the necklace. He leaned in to show the assassin. "Yes, this was going to be her present."

"It is beautiful. Do you mind?" He made as if to hold it, and Teodor let him take it, watching him carefully as he looked at it. "How did such a man like you get involved in something like this?"

Teodor gave a humorless laugh. "The farm was not big enough to support me and my brothers, so when the job was offered, I took it to provide food for my wife, and now, my soon-to-be child."

Ezio quirked an eyebrow, the charm in his hand. "It seems random that a farmer would be offered an officer's job."

He laughed quietly, looking at the charm. "My wife—I owe it all to her. We were regularly heckled by guards, so I learned to fight to protect us, and occasionally, we would take one or two of them 'captive' and force them to work on the farm for us. She insisted on it. Word spread, and I was taken up to whip the other men into shape."

"Where are they?"

Teodor frowned. "I would not tell you."

"By our Creed we are bound to protect innocents. Your wife and babe are safe from us. I simply wish to know in case I have ever met them."

He looked at the assassin carefully for a minute, then sighed. "Russia."

Ezio looked floored. "Russia? They are all the way out there?"

He covered his face with his hands. "Yes. She is Russian. It was too much to take her with me when I first started, so I had to leave her behind."

The assassin studied him closely. "And here I thought I was unfortunate with my family in another area. You are a loyal man."

"Foolishly so," Teodor said. "But she was beautiful, and poor enough for my family to buy her dowry. I fell in love with her."

"One of a lucky few."

"Ah, we had all hoped the farm would bring us more than we hoped, but an early winter caused us the start of our problems."

Ezio shook his head, handing him the necklace back. He tucked it away with a small smile.

"I will get her here some day, provided I am alive long enough to. I know she will be taken care of once she is here: it is just a matter of getting her here."

Ezio nodded, and they lapsed into silence, listening to the Marquis and the mercenary—Teodor knew he was the head of the mercenaries' guild, but couldn't remember his name for the life of him—as they each tried to outdo the other in a contest of lying. He found the assassin to be pleasant company: they laughed at the same things, told the real versions of what happened to each other, and exchanged tips on getting recruits to listen to them. He could feel the warmth of the fire at his back, and with the second cup of wine in his hands, things were starting to look a bit more positive.

He limited himself to two glasses, relaxing in the warm atmosphere. Some of the apprentices broke out into traditional carols, and he was surprised to find the Executioner with them. He had a deep, bass voice, and with the others' voices, it was a beautiful chorus. Brother Ristoro was relaxing near the large fire, calling out Charles on his lies and heckling him about them. Everyone seemed so happy, so relaxed, so at home, and Teodor couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

Eventually, an elderly woman walked in. "Ezio?"

"Yes, mother?" The assassin rose, hugging his mother and kissing her cheeks.

She smiled and patted his arm. "I wanted to let you know that the kitchens are shutting down."

"Yes, mother."

"Who is this?"

Teodor rose and bowed respectfully in her presence. "Officer Teodor Viscardi, ma'am."

She smiled and curtsied in return. "Certainly a gentleman if I ever did know one."

Teodor chuckled softly.

"Maria Auditore. It is a pleasure."

"The same to you, ma'am. Thank you for the food and wine."

"It was of no problem."

As the assassin talked with his mother, Teodor thought about what he'd have to do. He'd have to storm this hideout if he were to get the pay bonus he wanted so much, but after getting to know the assassin, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to harm the man. Perhaps he could stage it so that no one would get hurt. He was going soft. Perhaps Brother Ristoro had been right: perhaps he had been poisoned by the wicked spirit of Christmas.

Ezio was smiling softly as he plopped back into the chair. "I owe her much."

"She is a good woman."

Ezio looked at him, and he saw a familiar shade of warmth in his eyes. "I can only wish that I could get her something to show her. After my father's and brothers' deaths, I was afraid she should never speak again."

Teodor raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"She pulled through and here she is, still mothering me and the apprentices in her old age. I think she misses our father still."

Teodor nodded. "She sounds as if she has strains of Russian in her."

He and Ezio laughed. "She is certainly as tough as a Russian."

"Any mother must be with children like you, yes?"

Ezio scowled playfully at him, and he chuckled. The wine was getting to him. He pulled the necklace box from his tunic and took the assassin's hand, pressing the box into it. He hoped his wife would understand: she was attached to her mother.

"What?"

"Here, give this to your mother as a gift."

"I cannot: this is for your wife."

He smiled sadly. "She will understand. She is close with her mother."

Ezio shook his head and pushed back, but Teodor refused to budge. "I cannot take this from you."

"I would enjoy to see at least one person get pleasure from this gift before the end of the night, since I cannot see my own wife do so."

"What of your savings spent?"

"Merry Christmas, assassin. Perhaps it will save me your ire when we discuss a pressing issue."

Ezio quirked an eyebrow but took the box and opened it, pulling out the simple necklace. Surprisingly, Teodor felt good about it. "It came from China. Your mother will surely enjoy it. Women enjoy such pampering."

The assassin let a small smile, worried, but still happy, tug at his lips. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive. There is no feeling of regret in me."

Ezio rose and called for his mother, who came walking in a few minutes later. He stepped behind her and placed the necklace around her neck, and the surprised look on her face made Teodor smile. He wished he could be in Ezio position, placing the necklace around his wife's neck, but this would be as good as it got. She looked happy with the gift, showering her son with kisses in thanks.

He laughed when she then lectured him on spending money on such frivolous gifts when a hug and a kiss were good enough, and Ezio looked exasperated. He scowled at Teodor's laughing. Mothers were mothers, and when the assassin plopped back down, he shook his head.

"At least she enjoyed it."

"I hope her reaction was worth the money you spent, Officer."

He smirked. "Every florin of it. Imagine when I tell the men that the most feared assassin in the lands is controlled by his mother."

"You'll do no such thing," he growled.

Teodor gave him a defiant smirk. "Watch me, assassin. However, there is something else we need to discuss."

Ezio quirked an eyebrow. "What? Repayment all ready?"

"If that is how you choose to see it. I was thinking a pay bonus for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I will get a bonus for revealing this location to my superiors."

Ezio inhaled deeply and studied him.

"But, given tonight, I am loath to do so. So I ask, will you remove all of the valuables from the building, and let us engage you in some minor combat, then vanish as you always do?"

The assassin raised an eyebrow. "It sounds simple enough. No harm done to either side."

Teodor nodded once. "After this party tonight, I cannot bring myself to do so, but the promise of a pay bonus it quite alluring, if you can understand."

"Completely," Ezio said. "But it will take me a day to sort through things in order to leave enough to make it look as if we weren't expecting it."

"I can arrange that. Festivities at the castle will not end immediately."

Ezio nodded slowly, pursing his lips, then nodded faster. "Yes, we can do that. A fair enough payment for the necklace—ah, look."

He followed Ezio's finger to where the assassin's mother was showing off the jewelry to a small group of curious partiers. Teodor let himself smile.

"Good. I am glad she likes it so."

"I cannot thank you enough," Ezio said as he leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "So then, in a day's time you will attack, and we will have a minor scuffle."

"Yes."

He laughed when Maria smacked a wandering hand that got too close to the charm. He offered out his hand, and they shook.

"I think I could get used to more Christmases here if you did this again."

"You are pleasant company, Officer—"

"Please, Teodor for tonight."

"You are pleasant company, Teodor. I am glad you chose to follow me here."

"It's a pity we can't get along like this every day."

Ezio sighed, settling back in the chair and offering him a cup of spiced cider when Maria, who was quietly beaming at the gift, brought it in. Teodor found the small smile on his lips simply would not leave. He accepted the cup graciously. As the party drew to a close, he found himself almost unable to leave as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and lower face, shaking hands with the master assassin one last night.

"Good night, brother. See you next year?"

Teodor smiled behind the scarf—Brother Ristoro all ready vanished into the night. "With hope, my brother."

Never in all his life would he have expected the hug that followed. He had never thought that he would be hugging his worst enemy as if they were good friends, and he found himself okay with the thought of having to give up Christmas again next year if he had to. He waved as he walked back to his quarters in the castle to catch a few hours sleep. The celebration in the castle lasted another day, and that night, he called upon Brother Ristoro, and they revealed the location of the hideout. When they stormed the place within the hour and he engaged the assassin in combat, they shared a knowing look, smirks upon their faces as it turned into a show of strength.

As he ran, Ezio hollered, "It seems you're better than the Marquis, Officer."

Teodor laughed as the assassin got away. He sent his men "over hill and dale" to find them, purposefully missing the flash of black robes in one of the rooftop gardens. When he returned that night, he smiled at the fat purse he was given for discovering the location. A month later, he was in the middle of getting dressed when a servant came in.

"Sir, there is someone at the gates for you."

He furrowed his brow and finished dressing quickly. He paced quickly down the hallways and into the courtyard, bowing to his superiors as he jogged to the carriage. He watched an elderly woman step out, her head held high, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the necklace around her neck. She held her hands out, and he walked forward, giving her a hug and kissing her cheeks.

"My son insisted we do this for you. He told me to tell you, 'Merry Christmas. Thank you.'"

He pulled back and gave her a confused look. She nodded to the other side of the carriage, and he walked around, freezing in his place. His wife was standing there, looking excited at being in such a place, and he couldn't believe it. His gaze travelled to her stomach—she was huge. He walked forward stiffly and pulled her into a careful hug, trying not to cry from how much he had missed her as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly before kissing her once, taking her hand, and kissing it gently.

And as he walked her in, introducing her to his superiors, he fancied he saw the assassin sitting on the roof of the castle, and he threw a warm smile to him before leading her in so she could sit. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
